Copy-Paste Game
by dreamaholicme
Summary: I was surfing through my readers' profiles when I found this game. It was simple, answer it then post it... I didn't think that it would take me to that universe and make me experience those! What the heck! How many questions were there? How long will I stay here! My world had just gone tumbling off and into the servos of my favorite mechs and femmes.
1. Hi, Author Here!

I am terribly so sorry to all those readers out there that had waited for my **TF WEEK**. There had been a major **mishap in my schedule** and sad to say but **I went and gone for a whole week** when I had planned on preparing for it.

Don't worry though... It will be announced.

Here, **I give you guys something to take your boredom off**. I really haven't known who started this but it was fun!

 **Credits to the real owner** **of the questionnaire** that I had **found**. **Ping** me if you **claim it** and tell me whether you want me to change this.

 **Please enjoy** a side story from my main ones...

I plan on giving you guys this when all of you are bored from waiting too much.

Review?

* * *

I was just the ever so happy author to have found out who were following and giving my stories favorites. Then this one time, I found this fun filling up game from one of them.

It was long and made me want to take a clear reevaluation on who I like in Transformers but nothing breaks me from them all. They all have their unique personality and fun sides to the story that makes me want to make another round again on watching them all.

But back to the game I found, shall we?

I thought that this was just a simple game...

That is what I have THOUGHT...

But the second that I had posted it made me realize that the fun just had begun.

I never knew that I was a creator until now...

Why hadn't the one created this game give at least some kind of warning to let me get myself a little bit prepared in meeting the bots and cons...

Well... If I see it this way... When was I ever prepared?

* * *

2 hours earlier...

"Hmmm... This is interesting..." I said as I grinned and saw a questionnaire on one of my followers profile. It was one of them asking about favs and dislikes like one from the Fairy tail fandoms...

Although this was from the Transformers side...

I read it all carefully at first and found the user's answer amusing and funny.

I wanted to do the same so I did...

This was how it goes... After spending my time answering them...

 **1- WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMER?**

I guess it's Megatron. Along with Soundwave and Barricade. Uhh... Decepticon part.

Sideburns, Prowl and Hound... I don't know why I don't 'like' the Big five... OH! I love Rachet.

This doesn't really answer the question.

Fine, my favorite is Sideburns.

 **2- WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU MET YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMER?**

Uh. I would smile and say hi until it becomes awkward between us. I know cuz he only likes red cars. Megatron though, I would have tried and annoy him. Rachet, ask about the Cybertronian anatomy and ask if he could take me as an apprentice...

 **3- WHAT WOULD YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMER DO IF HE/SHE MET YOU?**

Ignore me at best but get to be buds at most. Hey, that is what I get for liking someone that has optics focused on others. (Red sports cars)

 **4- WHAT MUSIC DOES HE/SHE LISTEN TO?**

I dunno... It depends. He is pretty into romantic ones though when he sees them. (Red sports cars. Slag, I'm getting jealous over my car.)

 **5- DO YOU HAVE AN OC?**

Yes. Both in human and Cybertronian form. I also have a technorganic one.

 **6- WHAT WOULD YOUR OC DO IF HE/SHE MET YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMER?**

One, Nimbus **from TROC** would have been polite and decline his offer on dating. (Nimbus has red body paint with streaks) Until she would get fed up and sick him to the ones who cared for her well being. (Make them Paramount, Metroplex the most... along with certain ahem... too much info!)

Two, Shein/Oen **from Amnesia** would have thought he was too much acting like a sparkling in need of a leash. So she would have (If her memories are intact) Drag him to the ROOM and scar him for life to be well disciplined.

Three, Ellia **from JCAM** would have run for her life. (Still don't know what they are. Currently)

Five, Michael Angela **from The Shift** would have find him funny and would have help him find his soulmate red sports car. (make that sideswipe or red. Hahahha)

Six, Nill **from TLTK** would have said hello at him and immediately withdraw because Sam's watching... (Read the story if you wanna know... *grins)

Seven, the two sisters **from The Black Screen,** the elder would have twitched her eye and threaten him to stop it. The younger one would have laughed hard every time she glances at him then her sister.

Scrap... I have too many of them... HAahha.

 **7- WHO IS YOU FAVORITE AUTOBOT?**

I vote for the terror twins. And those at no. 1

 **8- WHAT CRAZY THING COULD YOU IMAGINE HE/SHE DOING?**

Sideburns had seen some red car and ignore it.

Sunstreaker would begin to become Sideswipe and the other would do the same while not pranking anyone... THEY ACTUALLY HELPED?!

Rachet was dancing to the song 'I'm A Barbie Girl' *shudders*

Prowl being a spy for the Decepticons. NO! He is not Barricade.!

Hound tip toeing to not crush the organic life on our planet while in the forest... Primus, I'll laughed till I cry seeing that he is a better ballet than me.

 **9- WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE DECEPTICON?**

Check no. 1 again.

 **10- WHAT CRAZY THING COULD YOU IMAGINE HE/SHE DOING?**

Dancing with Rachet in no. 8 (My eyes!)

 **11- WHAT WOULD YOUR FAVORITE AUTOBOT AND DECEPTICON DO IF THEY MET EACH OTHER?**

Try to offline each other... that's what they have been doing all this time... It became their way of greeting each other perhaps.

 **12- WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE AUTOBOT?**

Sentinel would be the first on my hit list.

Wheelie for being such ... UGH... *twitches eye at him humping another leg.

 **13- WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE DECEPTICON?**

Over all... The Fallen. Soooo old... He should have retired. Let Megs go too...

 **13- IF YOU COULD MARRY YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMER, HOW MANY KIDS WOULD YOU HAVE?**

If? I think I could still marry... but about kids? I don't think I could reproduce one with their kind. It would be like Bella and Edward in Twilight series! Primus... that looked so painful.

Any how... If he (anyone of the mechs) can turn me into one of them or they turn into human... fine... I guess I can help one.

Wait... I don't think I would like one with Sideburns...

And Megs is already married in my BOOK! Read when it comes.

 **14- WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMERS PAIRING?**

OP and Elita. Ironhide and Chromia.

 **16- HAVE YOU EVER CALLED A TRANSFORMER HOT?**

Uh... when they pose... I call em 'sexy'. Uh... *blushes* I don't want to talk about what I found in DA.

 **17- IF YOU COULD TRANSFORM INTO A CAR, WHAT WOULD IT BE?**

A Toyota FCV.. anything that goes fast.

 **18- WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE FEMALE AUTOBOT?**

Chromia. I like her spunk.

 **19- WHAT SIDE WOULD YOU JOIN?**

I would like to join the Autobots but I am more curious about the Decepticons and how they work... *giggles* A neutral scientist or sociologist... something like that.

Well... that certainly entertained me greater than what I had expected... I grinned to myself as I went over the list again.

When I was satisfied with it... I found a certain extension that I hadn't notice was there. Huh... It came out of nowhere... but I shrugged and did the same with it.

I copied and pasted it my profile and answered it with my overly hyper mind.

The start of that list came with the instruction of...

 **LIST YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS (OCs count) AND ACT AS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN THE GAME...**

So I Did...

 **1) Sideburns**

 **2) Rachet**

 **3) Megatron**

 **4) Nimbus**

 **5) Skyraptor**

 **6) Starscream**

 **7) Prowl**

 **8) Shein**

 **9) Terror twins**

 **10) Jazz**

Then I answered the next questions that comes below... I had fun in my revelations and had laughed out loud at who got paired with who...

When I was half way to the last though, my eyes dropped and I went goodnight while in a slouched position.

What happened next was something I wasn't expecting though... this must have been a mistake... Had I hit my head hard? Ugh...

Whatever...

Where in the Allspark might this be, I sure am staring at my answer here... at the hangar...DIEGO GARCIA?!


	2. Game Start! Question 1

**Author here!** From here on out, it is best to read my notes.

I just found something interesting and turned into one of these. Hope you all would enjoy this fic as I enjoyed answering each and every one of the questions.

* * *

This was inspired by Sunstreaker's Squishy's Profile. I just copy paste this and answered like any other Transfan would. I got to the last before I decided to make this into this! Enjoy reading and please notify me of your own reactions.

*laughs madly*

I don't own TF and I am borrowing this game.

* * *

 **LIST YOUR FAVORITE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS (OCs count) AND ACT AS IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY IN THE GAME:**

 **1)** Sideburns

 **2)** Rachet

 **3)** Megatron

 **4)** Nimbus (TROC)

 **5)** Skyraptor (TROC- awe... I revealed you this early)

 **6)** Starscream

 **7)** Prowl

 **8)** Shein (AMNESIA)

 **9)** Terror twins

 **10)** Jazz

* * *

Now the games begin.~! **Start!**

 **^^^ You'll know what this is used for in the next chapters.**

* * *

 ** _Question no. 1_**

 ** _What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?_**

* * *

Me: Ask what is wrong. Sideburns doesn't wake up from recharge unless it is red sports car or danger.

* * *

It was a cold night at the Autobot base and there was a slight drizzle of rain pouring down the skies. I lay on my cot iddling every once and then but it was just too hard to fall asleep with the Autobots surrounding you. I cannot believe this ever. Never did I thought that this would come true, really.

After playing that game and sleeping my aft off facing the computer, I found myself in this place when I had woken up. Nothing weird has happened the last two days but my instinct told me otherwise. There was something major going on around here.

For the last two days, I am acquainting myself with the others. NEST had been very hospitable to me as well as the bots. It is not everyday that you found someone not from this world... or as a matter of fact, Universe.

Yeah, I told them who I am and why I know them but classified information is classified as I said. They just told me to stay here for the time being while Wheeljack tries to make a dimension bridge. Can he make it though? I knew that whatever force had threw me here was nothing in compared to normal.

For straight days, I have been unable to attain a good sleep as a good eating habit. My body was re adapting to the sudden change in environment. I hated it when I was already tired and deflated. It doesn't also help me now that Sideburn's loud snoring was a fragging monster.

I tried to turn and cover my hears; I tried to sleep it for my eyes were already watery; I tried in every way I could just to get my recharge but nothing seems to work. Scrap.

It was almost 12 by the time my eyes wanted to truly give me some sleep. I was already falling in bliss!

But then again... Sideburns broke the spell when he had jerked up from his place, from a car to his bipedal... Since it was dark and not even the moonlight can give me sight, I can only identify his silhouette coming closer to where I was at.

I was at the corner of the hangar. Har har... I don't like sleeping anywhere other than here.

He strodes ever so slowly and silently to wherever he was going. From the way way he was moving, I can't help wonder what or where he was going in my direction.

"Sideburns...? What's wrong?" I called out softly as I could since the other bots need their own rest. He seemed to not hear me though as he continued to stride. How the heck does the bots sleep over the noise he was making was beyond me.

Only a few more meters and I know that he'll be in my range to poke and prod. When he was, I poked him. Never did I thought he would grab me.

Frag it. In a blur of motion, I was in his grip. I looked at his optics and that shook me that he was still in recharge. Do bots sleep walk? Well, this is new. I need to ask Rachet about this tomorrow.

"Sideburns... Hey..." Suddenly his face plates shifted to a smile. I knew it was smile because when his lips landed on my cheek, I felt it. Good thing that I manage to shift my head before he could claim my own. This situation got a lot weirder and weirder for me as it is.

Another minute passed when I found myself being mech handled by him as he fell into a deeper asleep. His intakes had slowed down as his engines hummed in a soft rhythm. I was still in his hold and could even get my body out of this. My cot was no where in sight and the only thing providing me with warmth was his chest.

As much to my amusement and irritation, I found out that this was better than nothing. I can't help twitch at the thought of sleeping like this but I did ended up like that.

The next morning though was the worst case of me being awakened. The mech had started screaming that I was not his red sports car and demanded me on giving whoever that was, back. Like hell I would! I don't even own a vehicle in their dimension!

Now that I figured it out... He was dreaming of that last night... Frag his fondness for those things and slag the idea of sleeping in red cots!

That day, I also ended up being checked by Rachet because of the bruises that formed. Tsh... later that day, Sideburns will literarily burn...


	3. Question 2

**Question No. 2**

 ** _Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?_**

* * *

Me: Glower at Megatron and dare him to stare. Come on... I know he hates squishies, why would the mech even consider anything to do with me!... I would have also thrown the shower head at him to the optics if he doesn't quit it... *evil laugh* I have a pretty nice aim.

* * *

It was after the word got out that there was a multidimensional traveler staying with the Autobots, that I got captured by none other than the Decepticons. I was kinda distracted that time when I was out in Lennox's farm land that they manage to capture me in just a spark beat. I was actually glad that they took me without a fuss because no matter how I hate being captured, the thought of the Lennoxs being safe and sound had sooth me.

They and the Autobots may be in a run right now to get me or that Will was now blaming his self for not watching me, I still say that there was nothing they could do. I only hope that they aren't pushing theirselves to their breaking point. I am after all just a lost lamb from another dimension.

I was just the squishy they had found and got to know by chance. Although I kept things from them, I ain't planning on telling these Cons either. Most importantly, Megs who seem quite interested in me. The first sight I had caught of him made me wanna retort something so badly but held it in.

The mech was probably the most hideous thing I had seen in his entire life! I mean, can't he fix what Optimus had done to his other half of the face? Argh! He also was quite the ferron head.

I had been in their care for almost a week now and I can probably say that it was time for me to voice out my necessities after holding for so long. I need a fragging proper utility if they plan on keeping me here! I don't complain about the food they give me but by the time I needed to use the bathroom for such activities... I won't let something like that happen again!

It was after 2 days of my capture that I had been able to meet the Decepticon Lord again as he sat in his throne. I tried not look bored at him but it failed when he suddenly yelled at me to get my attention back. I muttered an apology and didn't look at his face. I knew that if I did, I would have scowled at him and started retorting somethings that I would likely regret(not) and would lead me to my extinction.

"As submitting you are too my power and the pleasure it gives that you are willing bow down to me, traveler... I'll reward you of being my pet." He said to me thinking that my act of bowing was an act of submission. It was fine for me as long as he wouldn't kill me. I plan on going back to my dimension alive you know...

The first mistake he did though was order me to look him straight in the face. It took me quite a threat to look at him but as soon as I did, I scowled at him and did what I feared I would do.

"Why in the name of Primus won't you fix your scrappy face and processor, Megs?" It was sarcastic and quite not right when other mechs heard it. They started laughing and snickering but as soon as it came, the soon it had gone.

I was swept to his servo as his claw dug into me. Blood maybe running down through the cuts but I never did notice. It was my nature to endure pain... I am after all, just human. He was about to crush me the moment I didn't reply but was staring, until I offered to fix whatever hideous thing that his face plates had suffered. With the help of Hook, we did the job and had finished it all in one go... but not without irritating the leader when his olfactory sensors had sniffed out my scent.

It was embarrassing that he had to announce it in front of every mech there. As soon as I asked where should I go, it took them another full breem to answer me. They contemplated on whether should I be given my own wash room but since that would take time, they let me use theirs.

The rule was simple... Don't come in when the squishy is in there. They'd follow that rule in fear of seeing the DISGUSTING squishy with all those things I told them about but weren't true. It was fun messing with Cons.

I was laughing my aft out for 3 straight days when I had the shower room to myself every time I would use it. I was able to take my time and sing all sorts of stuff to fill in the silence that would always welcome me. I think I could even sense that someone was listening on me every time I do that.

That third day change my insight of the Lord too...

That night when I had wanted to have a midnight shower, I went in like always and started to take off my clothes that consisted of a large t-shirt that was paired by navy blue pajamas (provided by Barricade). I put them aside with my under garments and went to get my stock of cleaning agents. If the mechs had polishes and sponges, I have my own scrub, soap and shampoo.

I was contented with the silence that enveloped me as the water was shut off to save it. Scrubbing here and there, it was then I notice that there was someone there at the entrance. Before I could tell the mech or whoever it is to frag off, it opened and in went the mech that glinted silver with the newly reformed helm of his. It was as soon as he stepped in and the door close was the time he had noticed me, staring at me in all of my glory.

Both of us stood in silence for the next klik. Not a single one of us talked... not until I twitched when his own optics slid down from my face. I maybe beet red now but the way I glared at him was a fair warning. I had in mind that if the mech still ogled me, I assure him that he won't leave to see the day.

Trying to save some of my dignity, my arms crossed over my chest as I dared him to do another. And he did... That was it! Man or mech, nobody... WILL EVER. EVER... LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!

"Like what you see, My Lord?" I asked with my sickeningly sweet voice that I had mustered as his optics stared back to my face. I gave him a sweet smile until I suddenly threw the scrub that I was holding at his optics. Next thing that came flying was the bottle of shampoo and then the soap.

He fell on his aft in surprise, unable to save himself from the trajectory of the objects. The scrub had managed to clogged his right optic. Then, the bottle of shampoo did the same with the other optic. As soon the soap came flying, I missed at aiming his optics but it went in his mouth. I think that the mech had choked but I can't tell... do they even have throats like ours?

The thud he created from the impact of his landing got me holding onto the shower, the small shower head that they had made for me. With a little tug, it tore off and the water came gushing out of it and onto me. It took me quite a while to stop the water but I did it as I turn the knob.

As soon as I did, all hell went loose again. Megs was angry and was looking deathly at me although I was angry too. Out of that, I was also wet, cold and most importantly, stripped off of my dignity... It was never a good combination to stay undressed in their fragging melancholic ship.

"Why you little-" He was about in the middle of his rant until I had it with him. The shower head that was still in my reach had given me the chance to take my revenge. I threw it hard at him as it had made its landing into his mouth stopping him effectively than the soap.

He had another choking fit but I didn't mind. As I dressed, he was chocking to death. I couldn't help smirk as I got out of there with another mech going in the said direction to where the Lord was. I could hear him panicking and calling out to others as they asked what was wrong.

I knew that Soundwave would come and get that thing out of the lord's systems. Before that could happen, I prompted to take action in planning where to hide in their ship even though I was still dripping wet.

As soon as I had found a nice spot that even the symbiots couldn't reach, I heard the loud angry cry of the mech that was resounded throughout the ship. It was a fine evidence of my victory in a certain bet.

I snickered as the thought of the Constructicons would now help me in hiding even if they off line~!


	4. Question 3

**Question No. 3**

 ** _Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?_**

* * *

Me: Oh Primus... The twins would have thrown the planet into a never ending hyper sonic gid! Their dreams had come true!

* * *

After I had managed to be smuggled out of the Nemesis, I began my never ending patient wait to get in contact with the Autobots. How did do it; how did I managed to convince the Constructicons to help me escape my pending doom in the hands of a bubble tanked Lord of the Decepticons? Well, that is my secret to keep between me and that certain group. But onto more daring matters…

I wasn't really delivered door to door to the Autobots because that would mean my loyal smugglers would risk getting their afts handed to them if I was ever delivered in such a way. I don't want to lose one of my options on getting out the Decepticon side when I needed. But I was considering it after they had thrown me into the dumpsite before bolting away from me.

Sad to say, I was not a happy camper on the way and added to my irritation was the fact that if you remember how Sir Will had contact the Military base at Qatar on the first movie… Well, that happened to me. Fragging glitch, I didn't even have a 'citizenship' and their asking for a credit card? Where the heck am I? I was calling at a short distance and on the American soil.

The fact that I had been deemed as a spy too was not on my list until handed it to them and demanded that Secretary Keller to be called upon me name and title of Traveler. That got them to give me access to call the base operations of NEST and tell the worried residents there that I was okay and alive. Something good has also turned out from calling the Defense Secretary… I was given an official identity to use on my stay here as well as some cards (that they would monitor on how I use them) and some free access to things that are not that classified.

Lennox was just happy after I had called in and told them I was safe. I mused as I sensed the others relief that I was still alive and unharmed (to an extent that was still manageable). The ever so loving wife, Sarah Lennox, was the next one I called after dropping out of contact with them. Assuring her that I had been good and she shouldn't really be worrying that much especially now that she is pregnant with her a month old baby… Yes, I know because she told me first before I was captured…

I didn't know that my joke that time was literally true when I had teased her about Annabelle wanting a playmate and her talking about having a boy next. Yep… I didn't know but turn out to be true as the sun. Poor Will would be jealous of me because I had learned about it first.

Aside from that, back to my predicament of getting to the base, shall we? After falling out of communication with them, I decided to disappear once again to who knows where. Hey, a girl needs some time to reboot before facing her ever so glorious favorites, right? But to my surprise, late that afternoon, I was given a service to get back home safely.

Not only was that the surprise but it was also the fact that a familiar Mazda Speed 6 came in front of me with that familiar paint job that I knew all too well... The same yellow streaks can be seen on the sides as the red paint job shined from the sun.

My jaw dropped as the driver side's door clicked open. I gaped like a fish thinking that I was just dreaming... but then again, it was falling asleep in front of the computer that got me into this little fantasy of mine. Maybe I was the one who was dreaming?

Nah… This sudden realization that I might be dreaming would have given me the bolt to wake up but it didn't. Dreams like this also do not come with too much realistic pain and feels.

"Hop on creator..." The soft angelic tone that I always imagined that she would have come from within the cab; sounding fairly amused and understanding at the same time as she snapped me out of my stupor. She can't blame me if I am baffled by this… I demand to have my brain check once I get to the base… maybe I was damaged when I was at the Nemesis.

"Nim...bus?" The name rolled out of my tongue as my lips move involuntarily with it. When she responded with a 'yes?', what are the odds that I would be more irritated and confused than happy and ecstatic that I was seeing my little fiction creation?

"What the heck is going on here?!" I grunted as my mind went over the fact that I still hadn't move on with the last encounter I have with Megs in the showers. Being thrown in this kind of plot make my head hurt… Trying to understand it all was making even the little good left in me to depreciate in an amazing amount.

"Uh... Please calm down... I know this is a lot to take in but I'll explain on the way, yes?" She asked politely like I knew she would always do. Nimbus was exact the same her as the way I had imagined her to be for the first part of her story.

Shaking my head, I relayed to her that I just need to get my gears straight and calm myself down before screaming my head off on how could this really happen. She giggled at my own stormy expression but didn't comment on it as we traveled towards the airport. I was thankful that she didn't or else, I would have to ruin whatever good image I had on her… not that I know I had something for her to think I am good though…

After a few minutes, I had soothed my nerves and came to a relaxing slug on her seat. I decided that the silence will kill me if I we can't talk so I came up with a topic that I knew she would have also have a thought in.

"So Nim... If you are here, are THEY also here?" I asked with curiosity while thinking worst case and good case scenarios. Also, I was pondering about the that game I had done before I was sent here. It was really safe to say that I was on my second –or was it third?- question here... No matter how amusing this would be for me since I can remember some of the crazy things I had wrote... I can't help feel at loss with my situation.

"Yes they are..." Nimbus happily replied as the conversation started with it, our long conversation about things that my readers shouldn't still know since that story is still on the in-progress. We were on the last topic that I really had been considering as a writer and girl. An experience of a life time that I would likely only manage to get here… and that was…

"Don't tell me that I will manage to see you in a wedding dress!" I squealed in delight at the sudden thought of it. I always dreamed of attending a wedding and helping my little one on the said dress... though I didn't expect it that it would be this early. And that certain little one I am talking about is far larger than me. I need white paint… and a lot of it… Where should I buy Premium White though that would fit my little femme?

"U-uh..." From the sound of the other's voice, I can imagine that she was embarrassed and quite shy about it as I carried on fantasizing about it.

"Oh come on! You just told me about it! You want to experience one... I want to experience one too..." I moped and pouted about the reluctance she was having.

"B-but Sun and Siders just landed here and are not that well informed when it comes to human customs..." I squealed again when she didn't deny my thoughts of her considering the marriage thing. Yes, I wanted them to have a human ceremony… I wanted to see them all white and in motif… The thought of them just telling me that they are bonded will not be allowed especially when I tell it to Paramount and Metroplex.

"Come on~! How many vorns had it been since you guys got together? I'm getting old here!" I joked as she laughed. My age doesn't really matter but I am seriously feeling older than what I am.

"I... guess... I can ask them" She bent! She had bent to my whims!

"Then I better buy a camera here...! I want to film the whole thing!" I happily said knowing that when we get to the base, the terror twins wouldn't know what hit them...

Although deep down in my mind, something was warning me to be prepared to be one of the targets in the happiness that the mechs would be explode with.

I pray to Primus that they won't mistake on taking me on their little happy spree or else, that blessing they would need from me to get to marry my little girl was so going down into the back of my mind.

* * *

 **Dreamer here! Thank you so much for even considering this story to be worth your time to follow :**

9 tailed vixen - CalicoKitty402 - Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - ImperialDragonEmpress - XXxxKitKat - xSunstreakerxandxLegolas

 **And thank you for the favorite:**

9 tailed vixen - CalicoKitty402 - Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl - XXxxKitKat

AND! Lastly, thank you for the review **XXxxKitKat!** No body walks in on a girl! *snickers*

 **I really appreciate all of you and love you so much for this simple act of R &R**


	5. Question 4

**Question no. 4**

 ** _Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?_**

* * *

Me: I would have made Starscream shade me with his shadow. Who the heck would want to be a roasted human on his ever so heated frame?! Be my guest though, you hadn't experience it yet like how I did. He's hot… *coughs*

* * *

The trip back to the base was eventful enough to tire me out while me and Nimbus bonded the same way I imagine me and her doing. This is really a dream-freaking-come-true for me. Who the heck would not agree with me at this point of time in my life! I'm not saying that I'm already old though but I should be to dream of things like this.

If you ask of what happened to the conversation that went between me and Nimbus in our long ride... Well, she had done the deal we made after gathering all her courage per my coaxing. All I saw after that was stars when the two soon fell into a happy stasis in front of her as she cried out in shock.

I had laughed my aft out as Nimbus then turned to me in distress while leaking out lubricants from her optics. She pleaded for me to stop laughing and help her out with her happy-induced mechs. I couldn't stop laughing as the sight was just too good to be true. My sparkling was crying in distress for something not really life threatening, muttering out that she should have not done it and even blamed me for making her do it.

It was freaking amusing even more as Ratchet came running in panic and tripped when Nimbus clumsily tried to give way for the medic but end up tripping him into the pile. Primus, I could have died laughing even more as I lost control of breathing and my eyes started to water.

Optimus and Ironhide joined the fun. The weapon specialist has his cannons on as he entered much to my amusement before he did a freaking split when he slipped from the puddle that my sparkling made. The cannon shot at the roof and soon, it all caved in. It was too late for Optimus to utter his concern with a raise servo. Everything came down in one hit and I didn't really care if I die now.

I woke up later in the medbay with Nimbus crying in front of Ratchet who tried (and failed miserably) to make her stop. Even as she was given some energon to rehydrate, it would soon come out from her optics and repeating the process.

Shaking my head and relieving the medic from his misery, I called out to the femme who shot up immediately to freaking tackle me flat to the berth. I was swift enough to dodge as Ratchet caught me from my fall.

She embarrassedly apologized and we talked about what happened. Sadly, my newly bought cam was destroyed but the video was still saved! The memory card was salvage as she gave it to me for later viewing. She was not that embarrassed anymore but from how blue her cheeks were, I have known to trust the latter.

Soon, I was greeted by the twins too who came to see their soon to be bonded. I warned them about the things I don't want to happen and they immediately came denying that they would do them. As long as they don't then I would trust them… that was my conclusion.

I was smothered by them in a group hug though I was practically a human. It still feels so right to be there. I love my creation so much. Then, after that hug, we were thrown out of the medbay and I was ordered to get my daily nourishment. Ugh. Food.

Ignoring the thought but not wanting to anger the medic, I went to the cafeteria only to get tackled with questions here and there. Will was the first one to break them up and gathered me in his arms to give a hug. Okay… Daddy William to the rescue… I should consider telling Nimbus that she has a grandfather in the name of the soldier.

"Dream, I'm glad you are alright..." Will greeted as he released me to fall on my rear. Oh Primus... I feel like my dad had just realized something important and had decided that it was high time to worry about me.

"She is far from alright, Will... She has dehydration, exhaustion, malnutrition and many others... I am amazed that she didn't crash from the fright you gave her." Ratchet spoke from behind me as the sensation of being scanned washed over me again. The medic picked me up then and went into a deeper exam. Now I was thinking that if ever my mother decides to do what the medic does, I would so be out of the house in mere minutes.

Don't worry, I don't hate my parents but if ever they decide to break their routine and shock me with the change, I would likely go into coma as my brain would ask if they were still thinking straight.

"Hi guys... it is good to see you too..." I smiled at all of them and got greeted too many times to count with me replying with I am fine, alright, good and okay... again and again… Rawr… I don't even remember what their names all are! I have a lagging memory so I need to have them repeat it over and over too.

Ordering a full meal before resting with the other soldiers, I sat eating in contemplation. I was to report to Optimus later and yeah... big bots with their soft sparks, I am sure that he would ask me how I was doing and how do I feel. This made me wonder about Paramount and Metroplex that Nimbus had said to be left in recharge when a portal sucked her in.

In the cafeteria, everything was buzzing with life here and there as soldiers joked and ate the same time, bonding with fellow workers. Soon, the dreaded question entered the consciousness of all the soldiers around me as the topic fell towards this girl. They asked me on how in the name of the Allspark, I had managed to escape the Cons...

* * *

Starscream was the one tasked to keep an eye on me that day. I was happy that I got the chance to spend time with each mech that would take charge but I think spending time with Screamer was second to best.

Screamer was not as screechy when in battle or when he wanted something and didn't get it. When with me, I was the slave, always being tasked to wipe his frame and make it shiny. I complied every time that my appointed guard would demand it, thinking that it was better than having to sit around and staring at nothing for the rest of the day.

Starscream was also a talkative mech... although I noticed that all the topics he lets out were more on curses and whines about how he was this... he was that... he was... this was... every topic was full of complaints until I told him to relaxed and take a break.

To my amazement, he asked me where the fragging place should he go to relax when the Autobots are hot on their pedes as well as the flesh bag government.

I thought for a full minute before getting a great idea. It was a weekday, he told me... Weekdays meant that every other person would be busy living their lives...

"I think I know the place to go!" I said enthusiastically.

He just stared at me in annoyance of not saying where but he took me and off we went to the place I had in mind.

It took at least half an hour to get there but it was quite the time since it would have taken me on a domestic airplane about 12 hours to get here... really, when screamer is impatient... even air trafficking rules wouldn't stop him and would bend at his stubbornness.

"Down there, Sir... That's the place!" I happily said as I felt us descend.

When I got out, it amused me that screamer was in awe as he surveyed the place. I know that it wasn't that big and was clearly untouched by mankind but I know that this is the perfect place for someone of unknown origin to spend time on without being noticed.

The sand was cool on out feet... Pedes... and the sun was on its 8 o'clock in the morning place. The breeze was cold and fresh with the scent of salt from the ocean. This is the life~!

I saw Starscream did a scan and confirmed that no life form was on the little island as I thought.

He then sat down on the sand and fixed himself to a comfortable position. Since the sand was still cool... I plop down in a lying position and relaxed. He gave me a look but Star soon followed.

"Polish me again, squishy..." That was all he said before scooping me up into his clawed servo and dumping me on his chassis.

Being startled like that had made my heart beat louder into my ears but it soon faded away as a cloth covered my body from his vision.

Sticking to the routine I had when with him, I complied once again and did the job in the jiffy. He was as far as I can say... relaxed like there was nothing in the world that would trample him. The peace was all that surround us along with the sound of the waves washing to and fro from the shore.

I noticed that the metal was starting to heat so I made a mental note to hasten my movements before I get deep fried here. Sweat was now trailing down my body as my clothes started to stick like skin onto me.

"Ow! ow~!" I jumped off my perch when my feet couldn't bare the heat anymore. I dig it into the cool sand and started to feel the burn fade.

"You aren't finished fleshy!" Starscream suddenly shouted at me but as he was about to grab me again, I dodged and reasoned with him.

"I can't polish you when you feel like a frying pan on large heat, sir..." I told him as respectful as I could. "You also don't want my disgusting excess fluids dripping off of you, would you?" And that did it... He left me at his side as he went back to sun bathing, not wanting his mood to suddenly go bitter.

"Ah... This is the life... This sun bathing you say, is just what I need to relax..." He told me as I plop down beside him. I giggled at the memory earlier with me and him arguing about the topic. It seems I won!

'I told you so' I mentally commented knowing that the seeker wouldn't like it if I would retort something like that.

"I am glad that it is to your liking sir..." I replied as my eyes glinted in amusement when he went into recharge... I also went into a light sleep, under his shadow but not so close so the heat wouldn't be uncomfortable and he can't squish me when he turns.

I stared at the blue sky and drifted off.

* * *

"So, Screamer has the decency to not screech at you... but he does when he is in a hyper mood?" Epps mused as I took a bite out of my sandwich. It was my 2nd one as well as my 2nd serving of pasta.

"That mech is loco..." Fig commented as he patted my head like I was a child. I didn't bother to swat it away this time as I was too busy focusing on my sandwich.

"Yeah, he is... but not when you rub him in the right areas..." I commented but not even a second after that, I heard Will choke as Epps laughed hard and Fig said something in a fast Spanish... The other soldiers were also choking with their colonel or laughing with Epps. That is when it had hit me...

"YOU GREEN MINDED PERVS!" I looked at them in horrors as their laughing fit got louder. I could feel my face heating as I grumbled something inaudible about them and green mindedness.

The other Autobots were now present and inquired on what was happening... to my horror... Epps was the only one available to answer them... If the ground could eat me... I was so begging for it right now.

I went into protest but the damage had been done... I was beet red like a sweet tomato when Ratchet stared at me with a glint in his optics making me curse on the wrong timing I had when I had just asked him on teaching me about Cybertronian anatomy... Maybe now, the medic is thinking that I only wanted to learn because of this misunderstanding.

Optimus on the other hand, when I had turned to his direction to ask for help, wouldn't look me in the eye. There goes my one way chance to clarity. It seems that me being so secretive has its perks.

Sunny was cursing, Sides was laughing, Nimbus was in shock, Ironhide had left as his curses echoed at the entrance... as the others... you know what I mean.

"I hate you, Epps..." I glared at the man who choked on his drink when Will slap him in the back hard. The soldier deserves it and it could have been worse than that if I were the one to do it. He should be thankful that I didn't have the fork in my hand and I was steeling myself in not holding onto solid things that can fly.

A repeat like what I did to Megs was not alright because he was human.

"You know that she didn't mean that..." Lennox gave the man his glare too...

"Don't listen to him guys! You got me wrong!" I shouted to the bots and explained to them what I had meant to clear my record... Although I can say that Sunny was cautious now with me... *sigh*... Later, I have to tell him that if he doesn't like me... I won't give them the yes to their wedding no matter how much I like one for them.

"Back to the story though... that doesn't answer on how you got to escape..." Will cleared as we settled again.

"Oh... yeah..." I said but thought about it. I shook my head and smiled at them. "Sorry... but I am going to keep that as a secret also..." I smiled in mischief and went over to the dumpster to throw my empty plate.

I heard some protest but I went straight to my quarters. Thankfully, no body dared to protest since I got the okay from Ratchet to get my rest. Anyone who disturbs me now will have to face his pit-spawned wrench.

* * *

 **Now, this is an update~ It was a long one but I am handling it.**

 **To my new reviewer, Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl. Thank you! Oh, you don't know how much I love you right now for that review. And BREATHE girl! Breathe! Don't go into a spaz without me!**

 **To my new followers and favs for this story, Guys! I wonder what you think of this! I mean... really? You would like to see more of this? Why?! I'm happily surprised.**

 **See you all on the next chapter... Whenever that might be.**


	6. Question 5 & 6

A/N: Hey readers! Warning! This is pure crack and I don't know what had been on my mind when I had typed this. More notes on the end.

* * *

 **Question No. 5**

 ** _Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?_**

* * *

Me: Totally confused... How did I ever get related to Prolwl again? Although… I want my position to be something unexpected!

 **Question No. 6**

* * *

 _ **Number 10 ignored you all the time?**_

Me: I would asked whyyyyy before trying on cheering him up on whatever I had done. There will be no qualms between us... And if Jazz would ever be so kind, I would not mind participating in some mischief.

* * *

Who would have thought that being a dimension traveler would give me the privilege to actually push a mech out of stasis lock that he might not ever wake up from? And no… I did not kiss him on the mouth plates. That is just a glitch aft fairy tale if you ask me.

Primus must be just trying to be kind to me after sending me here as I soon got to stare up to meet the bright blue visor of the silver mech. His body that was once lying on the slab was now propped up while he stays there before me.

"Jazz…" I whispered in awe as that visor dimmed and brightened simultaneously. It was taking a few minutes of fangirling away but I didn't mind. I knew he was trying to adjust to the sudden awakening, seeing that he was still out of sorts with his gears shifting and clanking here and there within his frame. I probably winced at some point when I thought about what Ratchet would do to my aft when he sees his patient up and at'em.

In spite of that, I was happy… very, very happy to actually see him online after a week of awful evading from mechs -Yeah, a week had passed since the accident in the cafeteria.- I think the mechs are still trying to avoid up till now while the soldiers sympathize my situation.

The thing is… A femme scorned is dangerous. After a little collaboration and little bribing with my future sons-in-law, I was able to actually give Epps a run for his money. That will teach him on embarrassing me in front of my crowned fandom! I mean… talk about getting a makeover… Epps had hair, curly freaking afro hair! He grew that hair so fast that he soon was a walking duster, broom or something. How the twins had managed to get a chemical that can grow hair like that was out of my me but I let it in exchange of giving my little one a time off my radar of protectiveness.

Because of the fact that the bots were still lenient about me at the first days of the week, Nimbus came and accompanied me though my depression like the greatest daughter that I couldn't have. That took out all her time for the twins which made them burn with jealousy… Adding to that metaphorical fire was the fact that I would rub it in their faces as I divert my little angel away from them.

Where do you think had my Nimbus got her protectiveness from? Of course, it was from me! Though, she was the one to decide that I was her top most priority so the twins can't really blame me for her thinking that. It's her processor, not mine…

"I think I over charge you too much…" I told the mech who wobbled and toppled off the bed when he tried to move. The frame was at a temperature that tells it all… like I mean, who the hell would say that a mech is sick at a state like this? I think he is still coherent enough though as he scooped me up and slurred out a chirp and warble. What I didn't count on the mech doing was this though… He was washing me with affection…

Then, suddenly, something clicked in my brain on what he was actually doing… HE WAS TREATING ME LIKE A SPARKLING!

I was actually scared for my life and whimpered when he pulled out a cube from somewhere, a cube of low grade. I know it was low grade because of the color that is truly lighter than the pinkish tone that the normal one has… Frag, he was going to actually feed me?!

Alertness, panic, fright, nausea and many other emotions passed… while in the back of my mind I knew that some of them were not mine. Those emotions only made my state worse as it make double of things.

"CREATOR!" There was a sudden burst from the other room as I heard a clang of a wrench from being dropped. There were actually loud curses going on around the other room with Ratchet throwing his wrenches and making Sunny and Sides do their own stunts to avoid being hit. How did I know? Well, judging from how my sons-in-law were shouting and spouting words for Ratchet to stop… you would really think of that.

But as amusing as imagining it, it was a mistake to actually not pay attention to what was happening before me because as soon as I was thrown back to my situation, I felt a tip of something pushed through my lips and into my mouth was something liquid.

It was too late when my little creation had come to stop what was being done. I had managed to actually down the liquid as Jazz sung me a Cybertronian tune. My struggles had failed me as I coughed and I spat but like a baby, the silver mech still insisted on 'nurturing' me…

I blackened out before I could actually hear Ratchet's horror and the twin's surprise.

* * *

Not appreciating what had happened after Ratchet managed to pump out all of that energon out of my systems, I would always flare with anger whenever I see something silver with a blue visor. I didn't really wanna hate Jazz but the thing about his delusion of seeing me as his little sparkling was a whack! He actually remembered that he does not have a sparkling until his creator protocols had been defragged!

"How do their family three work out exactly? I mean, Jazz actually thought you were his baby… How do they exactly get that?"

One soldier from the table before me asked. He was actually looking at me in hopes that I could explain Cybertronian social build or community construction. He got that idea, I guess… from the thought of Nimbus actually calling me her 'Creator' which was true.

"They get sparks or babies from the Allspark…" Samuel who was currently updated with what was going on since the time I had landed here, said with a lost look marring his face.

I think he was thinking again about what some mechs had taught us earlier… That the Allspark is where they get their next generation, and Sam had destroyed that… He destroyed the future of the Cybertronians and their chance to rebuild which Optimus had assured that he had not.

Sam had been depressed like me, ever since we had learned it but he tried not to show anything to anyone other than me when we are alone. Being the one with more experience with in how to handle and see if one is in that mood, I try and make use of pulling them out of it.

"That information is true but there are some other ways that are not so efficient for them." I nervously chuckled as I got all of the people around the table to pay attention. The stares they gave was making me nervous but heck, one was trying to pin me to the wall or figurative corner of the said wall that tells me he was not going to back down if I didn't continue.

"What non-'efficient' thing?" Sir Will asked me as he came and patted my head in greeting. He officially became my foster dad which meant that he became Nimbus' grandfather…

I nervously look up at them to answer.

"No pressure…" Epps smirked as he snickered at my expression. I knew that he was just teasing but really? Did he have to point that out? It just bring me more pressure.

"Yeah… No pressure at all… If the bots kill me for this, I will haunt you." He snorted as I stuck out my tongue out to him. Very childish but hey, we got this 'sibling' relationship. Monique said that we act like it too…

Oh, if you are wondering who Monique is, it is his wife. Yeah… His wife is present here and is making me a babysitter since I was an 'Epps'… Whatever that means…

"The inefficient thing that I am talking about is them creating their own with their frames…" I tried to make my thoughts into something they would understand… It saves me time on repeating embarrassing stuff.

"What? You mean that they also do sex? Like robo-sex?" I choked on my bread that Will had given me. Reaching out to a glass of water rather ungracefully which Rob had in hand. He gave me a pity worried look before bonking the soldier's head.

"Please, do cut out those words into something sensible and conservable. I'm telling you all that I am not comfortable about topics like that in public. And again… if you want a background of Cybertronian anatomy, please ask Ratchet." I flustered with Sam.

Did I forget mention that we had intruded on something private one time? Yes, yes I did because that thing is not worth mentioning. *coughs*

"Why won't you?" Another questioned. Ah, this was a new recruit that has the same fascination for the bots.

"Because, even if I do have knowledge about them, my mind is not a computer that could store information that well…" I sighed and looked away.

"So, they have an alternative of making their babies…" Fig said which I corrected with 'sparklings'.

"…Sparklings… That still doesn't really answer out first question about family hierarchy thing…" The man said as he munched on his taco.

"Okay… long lecture-short, our size to them is the same as their sparkling produced through their interfacing. That is maybe why Jazz had seen me as his sparkling when he had onlined… along with that is the fact that he had been over recharged –or drunk- making him think I am really am one when he fed me that energon." I muttered lowly.

"You know… you might be his sparkling if we think about it." Epps grinned with his ever so long teasing nature.

"Why do you say that?" I asked with raised eyebrows. I know that me and Jazz has similarities which I won't deny but there is the fact that I still hate him so I can't indulge with that side of me with him for now. Who said that I would hate him forever?

"I think a family unit here on earth has this same 'characteristic' making them family even if they didn't know it." Sideswipe came as he greeted me with a snicker. He actually sat behind me as his optics glittered in amusement and mischief. Something was up and I know it.

"Soooooo… That doesn't mean that I am—" I never did get to finish it when Prowl appeared and excused me from the group. Wha-? Glancing back, the soldiers stood surprised while Sides was trying to stop himself from laughing out. There was something literally going on around here and I am bothered that it has something to do with what my son-in-law had said.

"Prowl…?" I called out to the mech as he walked through the hallways.

He vented and rubbed my cheek with a finger with care that would have made my ever so fangirl side squeal to no end when I get home. I mean, this is –fragging- Prowl! What did I ever do to deserve this kind of treatment from the mech?! I slagging melted! MELTED!

"My apologies for taking you away from your social time… You have been very considerate with me." He started as I snapped out of my reverie to grow confused all of a sudden.

"It is no big deal, Prowl. I know that you have a lot on your plate and that moving in is a lot of work. You should just rest and leave it for the time being to recuperate the energy that you would soon need to start duties. I never minded… though I want to know what you are apologizing for." I honestly said even though I remained in the dark of what was happening.

Oh, the Praxians are here along with some other mechs that included the first armada. I don't know why the Arialbots kept looking at me but I think that has something to do with a certain F-22 incident.

"My apologies on neglecting you, little one… I do not deserve such a spark like you." Now, what in the frag is he talking about? Please skip all the diplomatic chit-chat and tell me what in the frag are you saying, mech!

"Oh, bother… please! I am no longer a sparkling to be treated like this!" I grumbled with a pout at him which he mused at. I can see it through the golden glow of his optics. He is finding my reaction as amusing as Epps would say.

"I agree, you are not… But I still wish to be part of your growth, no matter how late it is." I still twitched. I think I would glitch now… Better end this conversation before I really do…

"Oh, well, if you really want to… Alright…" I ended with a smile that is awfully faked for me.

He nodded with at that agreement and shooed me off then as I ordered him to rest. I shivered after he said he had something to talk to Prime about… Something tells me that my days feeling in danger had only started.

And I was correct when Prowl was suddenly giving me more Cybertronian lessons, kept hovering over me or taking tabs on me and even had been taking on monitoring my every action. It was freaking me out since… yes! I am not accustomed to something like this! I am a loner, introverted femme! I am independent in my own way and do not feel comfortable with what is happening.

"Will~~!" I whimpered as I latched onto the man who had just came in from the door. We are in the cafeteria… The only place where I can actually talk to people before my next lesson with Prowl on Laws and stuff…

"Hey, Dream… I haven't seen you around a lot… Sarah says that she misses you and want me to ask you if you wanted to go and spend another time with her. This time, she swears that she won't let you out of her sight…" Will had groaned as he told me how Sarah was tearing up whenever I was involve. How she misses me and how she wanted me to stay with her… for her to keep.

Now, I think those are the hormones acting.

"She also wants some of that meat bun you've been sending over to her… actually preferring the sweet ones…" He added. "I don't know why but her appetite has changed. She doesn't exactly eat that much… I have no qualms about your cooking and buns are delicious but she…" He rambled on which made me think…

Sarah hadn't told him.

"Uh… Daddy Will? Have you ever wondered why she is like that… or actually ask her face to face?" I cut him off before I felt shivered prickling my spine. I looked back only to see Prowl was there with squinting optics. What did I do?

"No…" Will admitted as Epps came again to tease me again.

"Well, Sherly… It is nice to see you here again! Although… You might want to go and stop a bot from sulking about you being unfair."

That is a fine statement. What is happening with the world right now?!

"What are you talking about, Rob? And my name is not Sherly. Just call me Dream." I told him as I mentally groaned.

Epps just snickered and came to whisper in my ear like what he was about to tell me was confindential.

'Your mama Jazz has been sulking ever since you've been spending more time with your papa Prowl.' He whispered as my mouth soon came open. I was gaping at him with wide eyes.

"But I didn't! And he was the one who had been avoiding me!" I told him but Epps shook his head with reassignment. Will only stared at us, trying to get as much information as he can.

"Review all the things you've been doing, Sherly… I know you can remember about catching times and schedules with someone." The man told me as he patted my shoulder before going and getting in line for food. William could only look at his back before turning at me for an answer. The topic we had was now lost in preference to the present one.

"I need to actually cheer my mother up…" I grumbled before stomping off and leaving him alone. I had told him to distract Prowl for a while which he agreed onto in exchange for going back to Sarah and Annabelle for the weekends.

When I came to the hangar, I didn't see Jazz. Looking around, I asked Cliff where the mech is and only told me that he went in the direction of the rec room which I went to.

Looking again, I see him sulking as what Epps had told me. He was over energized with the high grade in hand and an awfully familiar looking sparkling of mine at his mercy. Sideswipe was there as his twin was too. I didn't know that they would be here; I didn't think they would be since I gave them the go to get a date.

There, at the large Cybertronian bar chairs, Jazz was crying while Nimbus tried to comfort him even though the said mech was wrapping her in his arms tightly, giving her no room to actually move. He was dead on latched onto my sparkling while Sides and Sunny tried to pull off the over energized silver one.

"Do 'y- ya t-hink d' femmeh-hates meh?" Jazz hiccupped and did the process of downing another high grade again before cuddling. Oh slag… This is not what I had in mind to deal with.

"I don't think Creator hates you, Grandpapi…" I heard the femme said as she caught optics with me. She pleaded with those as I nodded and sighed.

"B-But she d-does! She m-more likes Prowler! S-she does not s-spend time with meh! And Prowler has been avoid'in meh!" The mech cried again. The lubricants were pooling down from his face plates.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to… She was just enthusiastic about learning with Grandfather… And I think Grandfather has been busy." She tried to soothe but that only made it worse when Jazz bawled.

"I wish you had shut up the first time that you told Prowl about that human tradition for soon to be bonded couples that they do not meet up with their soon to be bonded until the ceremony or it would be disrespectful to their sparkling. That the sparkling would hate the sire forever…" Sunstreaker hissed at his brother.

"How would I know that that would result to this! Come on! Hurry! Before she come—" I've heard enough when I stomped over to my two sons-in law.

"This is your fault?!" I roared. They whimpered…

"You two, to the brig, fifteen hundred hours till we talk, now!" I sharply glared at them and without another klik, they were running down the hall to do what I told as I huffed. Next thing I did was count down to 10 before looking up to a Jazz who was gaping at me.

"Well, you sure do resemble some of Grandfather, Creator…" Nimbus tried to break the ice as she chuckled nervously. She knows what I wanted from her.

"I have no qualms on that… Now, you know what to do..?" I asked her before she nodded with a sigh. Her twins would always get into trouble but this time, she was not amused.

"I'll be avoiding them to the greatest extent that I can." She promised as I look at her apologetically.

"It's not your fault, creator… I told them not to but they still did." She added as I nodded and sighed.

"I just wish that they didn't go overboard. Now… Will you spend some time with me now, caretaker…?" I asked, not minding that my Cybertronian family had taken a wide turn. How did I get into this situation again? OH, I won't bother... There are things that are made to be left off for now. I think I'll glitch once everything is over.

Jazz released my sparkling and scooped me up into his servos, spouting apologies. It was not him that was actually avoiding me… It was Prowl who took me while avoiding him! That is how everything went…

"Why don't we hunt someone… Shall we, caretaker? I know that it is somewhat a reverse mating for you but then again… what a great way of greeting the mech you love the most with some action?" Jazz's visor glinted with mischief as did mine. Oh, plans were forming around the air as my sparkling listened on while blushing.

For once in my life time, I couldn't be more giddy at how things are turning out to be here.

Prowl wouldn't know what hit 'em… Well, after Jazz is done with him, I would be free for the next orn. YES!

* * *

 **Ten tereren! New chapter of crack. I repeat! I didn't know what I had written but it would be your review that would judge this! :D**

 **Please read and review! Thank you in advance!**

OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween: *grins* Glad you truly like it! Well, hope to see you on this chapter too! Let giggles take you all away!

See you all!


	7. Question 7

**Question Nos. 7**

 ** _Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?_**

Oh slag. Another hospital? The Decepticons would kill me! The last time I put her there, she got too sick! And Hook had swore to never ever place her in there again! It will cause at all out retrieval mission again!

* * *

 **A Sequel of Chapter 40 Sidestory (Amnesia)**

* * *

My confusion was solve after a little time off with Prowl as the little plan me and Jazz had went off without much of a hitch. I did scar Nimbus about the word interfacing but her grandpapi –who is Jazz- had told her that she was old enough to know about that now… Which I sincerely agreed to because of the fact that she is already soon-to-be-bonded to the twins…

For the first time in my life, I gave my sparkling the 'Bees and the flower' (or was Bees and honey? Ah, whatever!) talk with the help of the silver mech who supplied me with the Cybertronian versions. Jazz knows his stuff as I know mine so we collaborated with that. My little one attentively listened even though it was such an embarrassing topic.

She left with a glitching feeling that I had, after that talk. I think that it is in our genetics to have glitches, but then again, Prowl is my sire now. It really should be in my coding, I guess. I was just thankful that Jazz balances him out because if he didn't, I would not be this crazy when the plan was executed.

If one would ask me about what happened to the twins, well, I traumatized them with a little thing called 'how to prove you are worthy to your mother/creator-in-law and with the whole family unit'. I counted me and Nimbus to be a family unit but then, the Lennoxs added to that. Now, if you count Jazz and Prowl, it became a big challenge to the twins to win my little one's hand.

The protectiveness of the Ops and Enforcer did not only extend to me but to all who I consider family which entitled the Lennoxs their protection. It was easy for the said twins to win over the human family's approval but with the Cybertronian side had balanced it out with how they slaved the two.

I was still pissed about them so I had no will to endure even looking at them. Nimbus was a faithful sparkling as she dodges every attempt the two made in getting contact with her. The twins had actually leaked coolants in front of me when it continued on till a week later.

About the plan that had Prowl busy… Well, my caretakers now are bonded officially and I can say that Prowl had still won when he came out of his quarters with fluttering wings. He had greeted me at the rec room with a smile, gentle pat and some affection before withdrawing and going back to Jazz who was still missing that time.

I had fangirled so much that I was actually thrown out for a day before my caretakers had heard and raged on what had been done to me. Lol. Still on fangirl mode! Delight, joy and a very giddy time… Who freaking won't do this! Tell me, who?! My favorite pairing got on with it and was acknowledging me as their sparkling while showering me with affection! I had thrown away my freaking age for that but still, I prefer my this!

In my eyes, the plan on actually cornering Prowl was a win-win situation. After I asked Ratchet to give Prowl some mild sedative (which I had begged for with all my mischief), he was down the minute he fell on his berth where his working office is still located at. I know that he still has to move to another office but this would do since it was bigger than Optimus' own office.

The kinks started there as I left the two alone… I have that kind of decency to spare for them since I really don't want to see my caretakers interfacing each other for the next orn. And that orn, I had managed to spend it with Sarah and Annabelle when they had been requested to move in by Secretary Keller. This had save them expenses for gas and conserves their available mechs on the call.

The highlight of the first week though was the time that Annabelle had broken the news to Will. Who would have thought that my daddy Will would actually pout at me and sulk? Then, Sarah thought that Will was angry at me that she cried and got upset with him. She refused to be near the soldier and had even bunk with me in the main hangar which he practically begged his wife to not sleep at.

My life got better as my bed got better. I always cuddled Annabelle while Sarah requested for me to sing some songs even though they were already outdated. She sleeps like a rock but when she craves, Will was there to tend to it… Something about wanting to be there for the little one when he couldn't be with Annie.

I decided to be kind to the man and slipped out once to give him the place he should have been in the first place as I was stolen by my black and white caretaker who was furious at me for sleeping in the hangar… again. (Some glitch had told him that I had made the hangar my main bedroom at my first stay which infuriated the enforcer more. Jazz actually was terrified when the internet gave him information that I will not say about. It is just that… Protectiveness won and I was to submit) Prowl deposited me to Optimus who was startled to half online and demanded that I be given my own quarters in a joor before leaving me in the other's care with a warning glare.

Too bad for Galloway, Prowl was in-charge now. Nothing would come in between Prowl and his logic circuits. I just love him to his little bits and gears for being a caretaker I never had.

So… an orn had passed and my two caretakers are now on their jobs again. I got special news too that I have a sibling growing within Jazz who actually had the same pregnancy effects like Sarah. The two carriers were now fighting over spending time with me when their husbands were on duty… which resulted to me having troubled sleeps at night when they want me to sing to them. (Jazz had sulked about that particular topic that he threatened me to be kept always besides him if I didn't sing to him too. Prowl was not happy…)

Everything seems like they are settling when all the confusion was gone but it became a little more 'energy draining'. Going to the cliff at the beach to recharge myself, I was happily feeling the air when suddenly; the pressure shifted and out came someone who is much unexpected. But I should have expected the unexpected, right? Who would have thought that faith would bring us really close like this?

I had blinked, did a double take, rub my eyes, and lastly, I gaped as I heard the one voice that I wouldn't expect to see here. I thought it was just an illusion, really… I know that I do make entrances once in a while in that story of mine but to see her standing there with a furious look. Yep, I am incredibly amazed, surprised and whatever slag one would call this.

"You fragging, slagging, microchip glitchheaded Creator!" She cursed me as her feet took her to me in a rush. I didn't really move because I was frightened… No, it was the latter. I couldn't really think how should I feel but my body involuntarily evaded the collision in perfect timing that I soon felt horror on what I had done when I heard her cutely yelping before screaming.

Shein fell of the cliff and it was my fault!

"Shein!" I screamed in bloody horror as I went to the edge and tried to search for her body that I prayed, had not been carried off by the waves or had hit the rocks at the bottom. Oh my Primus! What a bad creator I am!

Not thinking for the second moment to pass, I jumped in as well to save my creation. I love her as I love Nimbus so there wasn't much hesitation in me when it comes to saving the two.

What I didn't really count that time of day was how Nimbus saw me took the plunge. She thought I was trying to kill myself which made a large uproar at the base when they came to her aid. When I was saved with Shein in my arms, Prowl and Jazz were now lenient on letting me out of their radar to attempt another rescue mission like that.

I wonder if I could ask Ratchet to turn off their Creator Protocols on me…

* * *

The next day, there was disturbance within the ranks when I had woken up. Weird though… I dreamed about getting in contact with Megatron and the Decepticons in Amnesia. Who the heck uses a freaking mirror in your bathroom to call? Wait… Soul Eater does that.

To my surprise, when I came with the bots to see what is happening, I heard that they were receiving a transmission from the Decepticons. Hearing about what happened to me and my great escape from the Nemesis, everyone was skeptical about answering it. Blaster needed an order on whether he should entertain the call but before the judgement could be given, the transmission was cut off.

It never came again that day as I spent my time at Shein's side and trying to introduce her to the Autobots. I had to drastically stop her every time she tries to say something that could lead to alteration within this dimension. Is it just me or is she clingy for some reason? She hates sharing me even with her sister! Don't ask me who is the older one…

Now that I had thought about it, what happened to the other dimensions? TROC was without Nimbus… I am pretty sure that the mechs there are fussing about her disappearance. Then here, Shein is present. How will the Decepticons there take this situation? Not only did Shein get taken from them but she had gone missing!

"The Lord will not be amused with your disappearance, Shein…" I told her as we walked down the corridor to the cafeteria again. I had to sneak out some energon for her. Jazz was actually ecstatic about that as he gave me a daily round before going off somewhere to bug whoever he has in his sights. Poor Optimus was the target last time and that resulted into a mech down for the day. Ratchet was horrified on what Jazz had done but it was not an irreparable damage.

"He does not care, you slagging Creator… He threw me away, right? Why would I care…?" She grumpily said. Oh right… She is still insist that she had been thrown away but then, is that the cause for this sudden clinginess?

Soon, Blaster was on the com again and addressed me and Shein to come to the hangar. When we got there, everyone was skeptical again as silence clouded the air.

I sighed when no one move to even ask…

"Why don't we put them through?" I asked them as Prowl soon came out from somewhere with some seaweed on his chevron. Do I want to ask why he had that and why is Jazz in a Hawaiian skirt for hula dancing? And is that a large hibiscus plant around his helm?

"We will not know of the reason for their requested contact if we would not indulge. Please answer the transmission, Blaster." The black and white mech said and stood beside me with Jazz totting around to give Shein a greeting. The sweetpie had greeted the other with a grunt which earned her his attention. Poking was affection, it seems.

Once I had told them that she was my creation too, they accepted her. The enforcer and the op officer did not know that I know what they had been doing to the poor soldiers that ogled her from the distance. The medical bay on the human side was packed with humans and that gave me clues even if they were afraid to tell me who had done it.

The transmission was soon on and the Decepticons were there. Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave and Barricade… And they all seems to be staring at me with burning intent which was only fueled more when I queried a 'Hello, Autobot base to Con, what's the glitch?'.

Something sparked in Megatron's optics that tells me that he wasn't the same mech that I had met in the showers… or is he?

: What is the fragging glitch had happened, you blasted femme?! : The Lord shouted at me as the others listened in. I caught the glance he gave Shein who was still wrapped up in some bandages with patches and bruises but he should not worry about that.

"What? What did I do?" I asked in curiosity while Prowl and Jazz stood guard. I think my eye twitched in annoyance but I let it be in preference to deal with the Cons first than their protective streak gone overload. What about a vacation in my home country in this dimension? What would they do when I get that plan set for the road?

: Femme, you are her adopted creator, yes? : Megatron's gaze burned as I nodded stiffly. I know those optics and those were the ones I see when Prowl is looking at others when they had done something to me that they didn't like! This was creator slag again!

: You let her get damaged, you insolent little flesh! : If Megatron could have jump thought the screen, he would be as worse as the jumpscare I get when I get FNAFed.

"You can't blame me for that! It was an accident! I wasn't the one who had jumped off!" I defended before my ears caught Barricade growling lowly. With a turn of my head to acknowledge him, my eyes turn to slits.

"Sure, Barricade… Do that again and I won't give my blessing to you…" I sharply said as he continued. "I know you know your rank, mech but get it in that processor of yours who I am and what is my position in her life. Treat me with disrespect and I will show you how of a great creator I am…" I snidely said with venom lacing my voice. I think I channeled Shein when I had said that. Anyone know about the room? Yes… This is how it goes when you are in that room for punishment. A little talk before psychologically bashing their processors with things that would really damage a mech… after all, a tongue is the most powerful tool in a squishies arsenal that could break things even if it has no bones.

Megatron actually facepalmed when Barricade submitted to me before he shoved the mech from the view and glared at me at full force again. My gaze did never falter as my attention was now given to him.

Shein mused at how the big silver Con leader had flinched when I had hissed. And turns out, I scared the lubricants out of some poor mech. I would have to apologize for that. I know that I am not pretty when I am like this. I mean, I am hideous when I am in this kind of mood.

: What in the slag is also happening here, you little pest… My ranks are in turmoil as some are ridden confused. : The grouchy tenor of the other wafted through the speakers as I concluded what I think had happened.

"I think I can answer some of your questions…" I told him as I skeptically look up to meet Prowl's optics. He was not amused about the situation as I think his logical circuits are trying to not glitch till the end of the conversation.

: Well then, you and Shein are to immediately return or else, we will come and get you…: The new development actually made some bots go run for the hills as the humans say it. This Megatron was not the Megatron they knew. It was the Megatron from the another dimension!... But where the heck are the Decepticons that are supposed to be here?

"Wait, let us clear things first… What is the last thing you remember?" I asked with a critical eye when he suddenly shifted to his side in an awkward manner.

That alerted me even more when his optics actually gazed down my form before turning his helm to the side with a rising blue tint on his cheek plating.

"Y-you… Y-you…" I stuttered out as I tried to shield my body from him with my pointer finger shaking at him. And with that gesture, the Autobots were alarmed. Prowl was now glaring at him with Jazz cupping me to his chassis. Shein was curious as Nimbus was too but that wasn't the point. HE ACTUALLY REMEMBERS and he was doing it again shamefully while I was clothed!

: What are you talking about, you insolent— : Megatron tried to deny the knowledge I have as he feigned ignorance but Soundwave would have none of that as he intervened.

: I think she was talking about your run with her in the cleansing unit, sir… : The mech sounds more amused than what I had expected he would be! And he did not use the formal speech! HE DIDN'T!

Within a klik, I heard someone clear their vocals while I surveyed the Autobots around me. Some were blue in the cheeks, looking at me and Megatron in ridicule, and some were already out for the count or slagged to hear more as Soundwave went into detail, liking how he was making Shein laughed, snicker, giggle before going into a full out laughter with tears in her eyes.

Okay, so this is embarrassing.

: Lord: entered and stared at Shein's creator for a few clicks before all pit broke loose. : That rewarded him with the said girl to actually raise the white flag, trying to get her laughter in control when she could not breathe properly now.

"Soundwave… shut up…" I blushed as hell for the first time in my life. I think there would be really a lot of first times going to happen here. I mean, these things… These things are crazy!

"That is it! I'll be paying you a visit first you damn mech!" I shouted the threat, loud and clear with a growl that would have even Megatron wincing but the Con was not. He found the reward far more appealing than the threat.

"Who knew that your creator could be this awesome… She's a better exhibitionist than you, Sunny… If you know what I mean… How bold could Megs get don't you think. He had already hit first base…" I heard Sideswipe said which only fueled the stroked protocols of the mechs caring for me. This not gonna end well…

Prowl and Jazz's, optics and visor, glint in fury. "Oh! There will be nothing like that without a formal courtship!" "Ah will have non 'ov 'dat with meh, baby!" The two said in protest as I find myself put down and them nearly an inch away from the screen with life threatening promises to the mech.

: Wha-? : A stupid reply coming from the Lord as Shein was taken cared of by Nimbus who was whispering something to the other.

"Do we have it clear or would you want to me to throw you into the ocean or lock you again in the arctic… Formal courtship, do we understand?" Prowl said as his acid riffle glinted sharply from his hold.

It was amusing to see Megatron actually 'gulped'.

"My baby! You've been molested!" A hormone imbalanced Jazz went again to cuddle and affectionate me… Whatever… is that even a word?

"Frag…" I could only curse as I was plucked out of the mech's hold before being faced with a Prowl who has his hands on his hips.

"To your quarters…" He ordered with a hand pointing towards the exit. He was not going to let me explain the full story…

"Bu-" I tried… and yes, he rewarded me with a glare to tell me that he would have none of that before turning to Megatron, saying some coordinates of a meeting or something.

: But— : Was what I heard from the mech before Jazz growled and look sharply at him. That made the other shut up before nodding reluctantly.

When I had left, both the Autobots and Decepticons were surprised and frozen. I hadn't even had the chance to tell Ratchet that Optimus had glitched again by the door way when Prowl saw me still there. I had to run for my life and get ready for an audio feeling later.

This was an unexpected form of trying to 'retrieve'.

* * *

 **I am actually on my loopsided mood right now so I came to give you all, this! Thank you for reading and yes, review please... It is very welcomed.**


End file.
